Rapids
by ripitupgenki
Summary: the sequel to White Water, see what happens now that the only two humans of the group have formed a special bond with each other. how will they explain it to the monsters?


_AAN: sequel to White Water, explaining time lol._

**Rapids**

Holly had her work cut out for her to keep up with the group. Though in some things she had greater stamina; in running and climbing she did not. Golem carried her, as she grew exhausted. Their low food supplies taking its toll on her. Once they reached town though things got better. Holly had to admit she was ecstatic to find a good restaurant and have her belly full again. _* I guess this is how the guys feel every night_ * she smiled, though a thought at the back of her mind told her she would still have some explaining to do to Tiger as to what happened when she was alone with the only human male in the group.

* * *

><p>After the group had eaten they set about finding an inn for the night. Tiger volunteered to stay with Genki and Holly in the room with three beds and the others would stay in the room next door that also had three beds. Poor golem had to stay in a separate building built for his type. This particular inn was used so seeing golem types and had taken the initiative to create this building for them. Though Suezo was not thrilled with Genki staying in the same room as Holly, the fact that Tiger was there had been some relief. He trusted the wolf monster more then he would ever admit. Holly had asked Suezo to keep and eye on Hare, as he was likely to try something if he had a chance, this gave Suezo something to do other then worry over Holly. Though she knew Hare would not appreciate being watched by the eyestalk. Tiger chose his bed by the window and lay down he seemed grateful for the soft bed though he rarely showed it. Genki sat down on his bed as Holly closed the door and locked it for the night. Tiger cleared his throat as he stared at Holly who was sweating now. Genki seemed confused as to what was going on.<p>

"Holly, you said you would explain." His voice gentle though he was being serious. Genki looked over at her as she sat down on the bed and took his hand.

"Well… I'm not sure what exactly you want to know Tiger… I think you already know what we did…" her voice soft. Genki looked very surprised and then glanced to Tiger with confusion.

"Well how about you tell me why? Was this just a fling or something?" Tiger kept his voice gentle trying to not to rile them up.

"No it wasn't a fling!" Genki stated, "Holly and I figured out that we love each other. We never really got time to be alone before. Not long enough to talk about things like this." Genki's voice tapered off but Tiger heard him.

"Genki is right, it's not a fling. We did it because we wanted to not because we were lusting for something. We actually had quite a lengthy conversation before hand." Holly kept her voice down not wanting anyone to over hear by accident.

"So you two became lovers because you wanted to and you love each other?" Tiger asked clarifying.

"Yes." they both said in unison. Genki could tell Holly was very nervous and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"I see… and what about you being pregnant Holly?" She gave him a soft smile,

"I won't know if I am for awhile yet. I knew it was a possibility at the time. We talked about that as well before hand. Genki was concerned about it… especially if Suezo found out." even Tiger sweat dropped with that one, he didn't want Suezo finding out ever as the young couple might not live through it…. or atleast Genki wouldn't.

"Holly… does the fact that I just started being able to do that lower the chance of you being pregnant?" Genki asked, he was genuinely curious.

"I'm not sure."

"Wait… Genki you just started being able to get an erection?" Tiger seemed very surprised by this news.

"I am only thirteen…." Tiger sighed, sometimes he wondered about that boy.

"How long have you been able to do so?" Genki turned a nice red color as Holly watched interested.

"A few weeks…" Tiger just shook his head.

"Only you could move that quickly…." Genki turned scarlet as Holly gave him a reassuring hug. He knew it didn't bother her though it was news to her. "Well it might lower the chance… since your body is just starting to be able to do such things. But I can't be sure." he glanced to Holly now, "but you should have known better. Genki is far younger and as the older one you shouldn't have caved in to such desires."

"Tiger we didn't do it over desire we did it over love. Look I made Genki go through a lot before I let him make love to me all right. He even promised me that we would marry in the future." Genki found himself the center of attention now.

"She did tiger. I want to marry her. Besides I know a lot more on the subject then you think I do. She didn't take advantage of me if that's what you think."

"I never said she did. Somehow I figured you know a lot more then you ever let on about sex. Especially since you did out smart Hare several times on the perverted outings he was having." he returned his gaze to her, "That doesn't mean I agree with what you two did. Nor does it absolve her from being the adult in this case."

"Tiger, I'm old enough to marry. What is so wrong with us making love? Are you only against it because of Genki's age?" Tiger stared her dead in the eye; he could see her protective nature taking over and her stubbornness.

"His age does have something to do with it yes. Even with the knowledge he has, he isn't always known for making the best decisions at the time."

"Tiger I'm not that clueless. I know I love Holly, and I would do anything for her." Genki cried trying to make the point that he knew what he was doing.

"Genki is right Tiger, we made love because we love each other and wanted that kind of bond. Not because we just wanted sex. We both discussed it and both knew what we were doing. We are equal in this." Tiger held each of their gazes a moment before smirking.

"I guess you both have really grown up." he chuckled seeing their confusion. "Since you know what you are doing then I will leave you to it. But it's your responsibility to tell the others about this relationship. You can leave out you love making if you like, but it will come up if you are indeed pregnant Holly." Holly nodded she understood. "Heaven help you if Suezo finds out what you two did." He mumbled as he lay his head down to rest.

"We know… Suezo will be a problem no matter what…." Genki stated at length,

"I will handle him." Holly smiled to her lover.

"By the way, do us all a favor and get some protection if you decide to have another bonding moment." Tigers voice came to their ears, he seemed annoyed. The couple blushed heavily but then nodded,

"We will." Holly replied then smiled to Genki. The pair settled down in Genki's bed for the night to rest, Tiger could only smile at the pair. He had no intentions of telling on them.

* * *

><p>When morning came Holly rose and got in her own bed for a brief bit to make it look like it was slept in. she then pulled the covers up as Genki got up and did the same. Tiger yawned and stretched smirking seeing their ploy, but he knew Suezo wouldn't be the wiser. Genki rose and opened the door when someone knocked. He found the others awake and ready to go.<p>

"Ready chi?" Genki smile to his monster,

"Yeah I am." He glanced over to see Tiger ready to go. Holly gave Genki a look that told him she was up to something.

"Suezo can I talk with you a moment alone before we leave?" Suezo perked up and blinked in confusion. He hopped into the room as the others left.

Once the door was closed Holly sighed, she knew this would be difficult.

"Suezo I know you are worried about me." she had seen his protective side come about the night before.

"I just want to make sure you are alright."

"I know, and you know I am grateful for your concern." he nodded, "I want to talk to you about something serious a moment. I know you are probably not going to like what I have to say but will you hear me out?" he gave her a confused look but then nodded.

"I will hear you out. I always do." it was true he usually let her talk, even if he didn't listen. She took a deep breath then sat down, he could see she was scared by how her hands were shaking. He frowned; he hated to think that he was so harsh she would be scared to talk to him. "Go ahead Holly, I'm listening." he tried to encourage her. She smiled to him and nodded.

"I'm sure you were wondering how we faired while we were separated."

"I was wondering about that."

"We did fine, other then being exhausted by some heavy doors and almost running out food." she paused to make sure he was still listening. " While we were together I found out Genki was having a few problems. He seemed reluctant to ask any of you for help as a lot of times you guys pick on him. That and he's human and wasn't sure if you would understand."

"What problems was he having?"

"He just hit puberty a few weeks back apparently. Most of it was the normal stuff he was struggling with. He felt guilty for having wet dreams, but from what grandmother told me its normal so I helped him understand that. It seemed to ease his fear a bit about talking to someone. Though I must say it wasn't an easy discussion on either of our parts." She noticed he was gawking at her, somehow he hadn't realized how knowledge able she was on this subject. Holly sweated slightly then continued. "The only reason I knew about it was because he had a bit of an embarrassing moment. We didn't have much choice on how to stay warm. The section we were in was very damp and cold, fires tended to die rather rapidly because of the moisture."

"You two were… sleeping together…? He squeaked his pupil becoming very small with this realization.

"We were staying warm with body heat yes. It was the only choice we had. Genki ended up with… morning wood and I noticed. He wasn't sure that I did though as he was asleep at the time and I was up making tea before he woke." Suezo seemed to be agitated now; Holly stilled him with a simple touch reminding him that he said he would hear her out. "Anyway, I found out that he was attracted to me and that his dreams sometimes involved me. Though he usually stopped them before they got too bad he still felt guilty about it. Having gone through something somewhat similar I knew how he felt to some degree." She blushed; she hadn't told Suezo she had sexual dreams at all. "I explained that they weren't something he could control. And though he could try to fight them he wasn't going to necessarily win that battle." Suezo watched her astonished by what he just heard.

"So you helped him with his questions about and problems with puberty?"

"Essentially yes." her statement was a simple one. Holly's insides felt like some white water rapids were flowing through her. She felt scared to say anything else but knew she had little choice now. "There is more though."

"More?" he asked in surprise, she nodded.

"I have always had a crush on Genki but I figured he was too young to understand. His being attracted to me was a good sign but it didn't mean he loved me. We ended up talking it over though and I found out he does love me and he does understand love completely."

"And you love him?"

"I do."

"So you are a couple then?"

"Yeah." he seemed quite now, "I wasn't sure you would understand Suezo… you have always driven guys away from me…"

"I was only protecting you…"

"I know but… I wanted to be attractive and know that someone found me attractive. I just never thought it would be Genki who would do so."

"You were afraid I would drive him away from you if I knew?"

"Yes…" her, voice barely a whisper as she refused to look at him. He could see her shaking and knew this meant a lot to her.

"Holly… did anything happen between you two? I mean other then holding hands or cuddling?" She nodded slowly, making him sigh. "What did you two do?" Holly refused to tell him. "I won't kill Genki alright?" she looked up at him then nodded, her voice shook as she began to speak again.

"We…kissed a bit… and had a very lengthy conversation in which Genki told me he wanted to eventually marry me… we… made love." Holly voice was so soft he barely heard her last words. Suezo's pupil grew very small again then anger filled him a moment. But after realizing Holly's voice had been shaking because of fear he gritted his teeth and calmed himself. After a few minutes he asked,

"Do you regret it?" his voice unreadable.

"No, I will never regret the moment we shared. I love the bond we have now, and I knew Genki will marry me as he has promised to do." she looked up at him, both fear and determination in her eyes. He could tell she was afraid of his reaction but that she had made her decision. He had to admit that Genki always kept his promises so he knew she was right about his marrying her. Another thought suddenly crossed his mind,

"Did you want to make love to him or was he pushing you?"

"I asked him. He seemed very uncertain at first. If anything I pushed him into it. But we did talk about it before hand. We both understood what we were doing." Suezo seemed mildly surprised that Holly had been the aggressor since she was usually so passive.

"Did you have any herbs with you?" Holly blinked in confusion a moment then shook her head.

"No, I don't usually care those type of herbs."

"So you could be pregnant?" he regretted his snapping at her immediately as Holly visibly flinched.

"It's a possibility, though we won't know for awhile. We are hoping that Genki's being new to the whole thing will make it less likely…. I already had the conversation about it with Tiger who figured it out because of the scent we shared." Suezo stayed silent a moment before opening his eye to look at her again. He still wore a frown, which made her all the more nervous.

"I can't say I agree with what you two did… and I am disappointed in you." he stopped looking her in the eye, "but I will stand behind you Holly… there's nothing that can be done about it now. And there is no way I would drive him away from you when you might be with child. But this means you two must marry soon if you are pregnant." he knew by law Genki was old enough to marry. Though it was unusually for a male as young as him to marry it was allowed since females often married around that age or a little older. Holly rose and gave him a hug,

"Thank you for supporting me… even when you don't think I deserve it." he just nodded.

"Now you better behave." he teased with a weary smile.

"I will. I need to talk with Genki though and let him know your decision."

"I will talk with him." Holly looked very worried now. "Don't worry, I just want to let him know I expect him to take care of you." she nodded slowly understanding.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>By now the group knew something major was up but Hare wasn't sure what it was. As he glanced to Tiger the wolf seemed normal, but then he noticed Genki seemed nervous.<p>

"Genki my boy what's up with those two? Its not like Holly to take so much time talking with Suezo." Genki looked over at him surprised,

"You could always ask them when they get here."

"I think you know what they are talking about." the boy gave a lopsided grin then shook his head.

"Why would you think that."

"Leave him be Hare." Tiger butted in.

"Aw the mighty Tiger of the Wind is so caring." Tiger growled at him. Genki sighed, he didn't see a way out of this since both Golem and Mocchi now stared at him eagerly. "Well Genki?"

"Look Holly is talking to Suezo about us…"

"Us? As in you and Holly?"

"Yeah… we used our time together to talk and we found out we both really care about each other. So we are a couple now… but you know how Suezo is." Hare stared at the boy,

"Yes I can see Suezo putting an end to that." Hare pondered,

"A couple chi?"

"It means they are together now, they want to stay by each others side more and become closer Mocchi." Hare said absentmindedly as he considered what Suezo's reaction would be.

"Golem thinks… you will make Holly… very happy." he smiled to the boy. Genki nodded his thanks then received a hug from his own monster.

"Is a couple like really good friends?"

"Sort of it's a bit different." he smiled then placed his hand over his heart, "but it does come for the heart and it's a very strong bond." Mocchi just smiled and laughed happily. Genki noticed Holly approaching with her monster he could tell Suezo was in a bad mood but by Holly's glance to him things had gone all right. Holly noticed all the monsters staring at her and had an idea that Genki had talked with them to spare her the hassle. Genki grinned then pumped his fist into the air stating,

"Alright lets get a move on, we have a tournament to win!"

"Yeah!" the group responded.

* * *

><p>When night fell the group settled into making camp for the night. Genki brought back some firewood as Holly got some water boiling for their nightly meal. While the meal was being made Suezo dragged Genki off to speak with him.<p>

"Suezo stop pushing all right, I'm going." he did so letting the boy walk on his own. Once they were a good ways away form camp Genki turned to the eyestalk waiting for his lecture.

"Holly told me what you two did… and that she might be pregnant."

* _So that's what took so long… she told him everything._ * "Alright." was all he said not sure what Suezo was up to.

"Genki, you promised to marry her?"

"Yeah, I did and I intend to keep the promise when she is ready for that." he stated waiting for the eyeballs reaction.

"If she is pregnant you both have to marry right away. I will not have he name being dragged through the mud."

"That's fine, I planned to anyway if she was pregnant." Suezo nodded, then spoke again.

"I expect you to take good care of her Genki. I don't want her to be unhappy or be in need of something you aren't giving her."

"Suezo I would never think to not give her what she needs. And you already know I will take care of her. I always rescue her don't I? I just don't usually do more cause I was afraid you would kill me if I did." Suezo stared at him a moment as he realized both Genki and Holly had feared his reaction.

"Alright, if you ever hurt her though you will be answering to me." Genki nodded,

"I know… I expected that." Suezo nodded then preceded to hop back to camp with the boy in tow. Holly looked worried a moment but Genki gave her a reassuring smile that soothed her fears. He came over to help her with dinner, making the monsters gawk a moment. They let the couple have this moment though. When dinner was over the group discussed their next part of the journey to the next city. Genki had his arm around Holly, openly showing his affection for her while they spoke. Both humans had a light blush staining their cheeks but Hare could only laugh at this. He knew they would get over it in time. When they settled down for the night Genki was joined by Holly and Mocchi. Suezo seemed mildly upset by this but got over it when Mocchi lay down with them. The couple enjoyed being about to be close to each other with out the fear of having Suezo kill them.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached the next city the rest of the group knew about the possible child on the way. Though the matter had confused Mocchi; Holly had managed to speak with him alone and help him understand it. Hare made some perverted comments that got him smacked by Suezo and electrocuted by Tiger. Genki took Hare aside after the tournament and asked him if he could get Holly a ring. Hare had readily agreed and had taken the boy out shopping. Hare somehow knew Holly's ring size, which had mystified the boy but he wasn't willing to ask, it came in handy for this occasion. After the ring was bought and the accompanying set was wrapped up with it he headed back to talk to Holly. He found her looking through the market for supplies,<p>

"Hey you need some help?" She glanced over at him startled then smiled.

"Sure." she handed him the list and asked him to get the spices. He nodded and went to do so, meeting her at the fresh fruit stall. Genki smiled as they walked together, he wanted her to be surprised but he wanted it to be somewhat romantic. Images of romantic anime and manga scenes passed through his head but only one stood out. As they finished getting supplies Genki whispered to her,

"Holly did you get any of the herbs Tiger was talking about?" Holly blushed then shook her head.

"No I forgot… how stupid of me," she smiled to him, "can you hold the stuff while I get some?"

"Of course." she handed him the items and he waited by the near by building for her to return. He watched her walk into a nearby shop, he could tell she was embarrassed but the woman at the counter seemed to be kind and soothed her fears somewhat. Holly paid for her items and thanked the woman before returning to collect Genki. The herbs she placed in her private bag and then she took some of the supplies in her hands again and head back to the inn they had reserved.

* * *

><p>Holly and Genki would share a room this time though the innkeeper knew nothing of this as Holly had been holding Mocchi at the time. Unfortunately for Golem he would be in a separate wing again. Genki and Holly put the supplies in order quickly in the common room then went to their room to check things out. Genki placed his backpack down and smiled. He had seen a beautiful garden out back of the hotel.<p>

"Hey would you like to go for a walk together? I saw a cool flower garden out back." Holly looked over at him with surprise then smiled,

"Sure." she rose and the pair walked out side hand in hand. The inn keeper saw them and wondered about the rooms assigned but then noticed a small box in the boys hand. He grinned knowing the boy had plans to marry the girl. He left the pair alone, not wanting to spoil their moment. As they walked Holly seemed to be enjoying the beauty around her, Genki wasn't enjoy anything but her beauty. She noticed his gaze and smiled to him.

"Its beautiful Genki, all these flowers are so lovely and they smell so wonderful." he smiled gently; it was a loving smile to Holly.

"They are, but they aren't as beautiful as you." his voice soft but every bit sincere. Holly blushed scarlet as his compliment.

"I don't know about that…" he chuckled and moved in front of her. The box in his pocket again, allowing him to caress her cheek. He glanced over and smiled when he saw a familiar sight. "Looks like the cherry blossoms are in bloom too." she glanced over seeing the bright pink flowers in the trees. He led her over there letting her enjoy having the blossoms all around her. He found a perfect blossom and brought it over, she stared at it in awe then smiled to him. He took the blossom and placed it in her hair behind her ear. She smiled at him blushing. "It looks good on you."

"Thank you."

"You know my last name is Sakura." she blinked at him, she barely remembered him saying that once. "Sakura means cherry blossom." she stared at him a moment. It was fitting that he brought her here and she realized he was trying to be sweet and romantic.

"Then when we marry I will be Holly Cherry Blossom." she smiled simply; the thought of having two names linked to plants was amusing. But then she realized that Mocchi's attacks might have something to do with Genki's traits. He was different then most Mocchi's.

"You will." he smiled, he then stepped back slightly reaching into his pocket he pulled out a small black box and went down onto one knee. Holly gasped as she realized what he was really doing. "Will you marry me Holly? So its no longer a someday but a day real soon." tears slipped from her eyes and she beamed a smile at him. He had to admit she looked stunning with the blossoms falling all around her. The beautiful ring in the box had her attention. It was simple but full of meaning. He knew she wouldn't want something gaudy so he had opted for her birthstone with a pair of small diamonds next to it, set in white gold. He knew this would show off her birthstone rather then the diamonds, but it fit her well.

"Yes! I will Genki!" she waited till he rose before she hugged him fiercely, he held her close waiting for her to calm. Once she was calm enough to let go he slipped the ring on her finger. "Its beautiful Genki! Thank you, you are being so romantic!" he smiled and pulled her into another embrace.

"Anything for you Holly." they stayed together this way awhile then began to walk again enjoying their time together. Holly sudden spoke again,

"Genki… do you have the set that goes with this?"

"Yes."

"Lets go to the chapel then." he gawked at her a moment then smiled.

"If that's what you want."

"It is, I want to marry you not some day soon but this day." Genki had expected planning, and a dress and such but apparently she didn't need all that.

"If you want to marry me now then lets go. Though I must say I'm a little surprised."

"Why?" she was confused,

"Well in my world we usually have a gap in between engagement and marriage because the bride plans her wedding… we the groom helps but usually the women take over…" he sweated remembering a family wedding. "Anyway, usually it takes months… does that not happen here?" she led him to a bench to talk.

"It does but we don't have that kind of money. I don't need a fancy wedding Genki."

"I know you don't need one but do you want one?" she watched him a moment but didn't answer. "Holly I'm only asking cause I want you to be completely happy with this. You only get married once so I want this to be as perfect or wonderful for you as it can be. What do you want to do?" She stayed silent thinking for a while, he just moved his arm around her shoulders and held her close enjoying their time together.

"I'm not sure Genki… I don't want to put a strain on our money for our journey…"

"I know you don't its alright. Don't worry about the money right now. If you could have anything for the wedding what would you want?" she glanced at him confused, she wasn't sure how to answer that. She stayed silent resting against him in deep thought. Genki noticed the sun was beginning to set it was a beautiful sight. "Looks like the sun is setting." she glanced over then nodded, a shiver running through her. He brought her closer to him for warmth. "Lets head back, just give me your answer when you have one alright?" she looked up at him startled then nodded.

"I will." he smiled and rose, pulling her to her feet. The pair walked back inside to the dinning room where the others waited.

* * *

><p>"Its about time! We thought you might have gotten lost."<p>

"Sorry we were enjoying the garden out back." Genki stated simply blushing a bit. Hare gave him a strange look until he noticed the ring on Holly's finger.

"Ah I see you made your move." Suezo blinked then noticed the ring; though it was simple and it held great meaning it fit Holly very well. Golem smiled to Holly who was blushing now,

"Golem thinks… ring is very pretty… on Holly." she smiled to him,

"Thank you Golem." the stone giant nodded as he took his seat at one of the dinner tables. Holly sat down after Tiger and Mocchi got a good look at the ring. Tiger had to admit the ring was perfect for her. Though it held value it didn't show it off which is how Holly seemed to operate a lot of times. The gang ate peacefully for once, no one fought over anything. Genki was greatly surprised by this but he knew Holly was even more surprised. The monsters were too excited about the up coming wedding to fight over food. Suezo was the only one unsure of things; he felt that he might be losing Holly by allowing this. But as he watched her he realized he hadn't seen her so happy in a long time. Though she seemed to have a lot on her mind, he could tell by her eyes that she was ecstatic.

* * *

><p>Once they returned to their room Genki noticed Holly seemed very tired. He supposed the excitement had worn her out, but he wasn't sure. He sat down next to her in concerned but she only smiled to him.<p>

"I'm fine. It's just been an eventful day." he nodded,

"The whole group seemed excited." she smiled to him,

"Genki I thought about your question…" he waited for her answer, she moved to lean against him seeking comfort. He gave it to her openly wondering what was going on. "The one thing I'd like is to be able to wear a dress for you. It's been a long time since I wore one…"

"I'm sure you'll look stunning in one." she blushed but noticed he too was blushing,

"They are expensive Genki…"

"I know, but I think we can manage one. Besides there is a second tournament being held tomorrow. We could get the extra money by entering that." She looked at him unsure of what to say at first.

"Yes but… you are already registered… I doubt they will let you enter when you are in such a high class."

"Maybe, we won't know till we try. And if I can't do then maybe you can."

"Me? But I'm not a battler…"

"Holly, you're smart and I know you know how to fight. Just because you don't do it doesn't mean you aren't a good fighter." she just stared at him,

"I can try I guess…"

"Use Suezo, I think he needs to feel like he has a part in this. Besides you know his moves best." she nodded reluctantly. He held her close trying to comfort her. "Its alright, I know we can do this. And I know you will be fine in a battle. If you need I will be there to help you." she nodded again then tried to cover her yawn, she was very tired.

"Genki can we rest now?"

"Of course." Genki rose to turn the main light off as Holly took her vest and boots off. She decided to remove her tunic and let her hair down as well. Genki loved seeing her with her hair down, she looked so beautiful to him. He turned the light off and removed his boots and hat. He slipped into bed with her and moved to hold her, Holly was grateful for his embrace. She felt his hand move through her long hair and realized he must enjoy having her hair down. * _Maybe I should do this every night for him_ * she decided to reach up and see what his hair was like, she found it to be soft to the touch, she smiled liking it. "Sweet dreams Holly."

"You too Genki." she snuggled closer to him then relaxed into rest.

* * *

><p>When morning came Genki discussed his idea with the group, though they weren't sure about Holly being the coach for the fight they agreed that they should enter the tournament. As it turned out though Genki was allowed to enter since there was an S cup battle being held that day. Genki had Mocchi and Suezo enter with him. Suezo seemed reluctant till Holly asked him to do it for her. He finally did so but only because he wanted her to be happy. Mocchi had little trouble winning his matches but Suezo found it difficult to concentrate. Finally Genki got him to focus on his goal and he won his matches as well. Genki wasn't sure if he should take Holly shopping or if someone else should but when an old friend dropped by to say hello he had an idea. He took Granity aside to talk to her.<p>

"What is it Genki?" she seemed confused by his behavior.

"Granity I know you don't know much about human affairs but I need your help with something."

"Alright…. what is it?"

"Well Holly and I are getting married. Holly wants to wear a nice dress for me but I can't help her shop for it and I really don't trust the others judgment…."

"You'd like me to help her pick the dress out?" she raised a brow at his request.

"Yeah, will you help?" Granity was slightly disheartened by the new that he had chosen Holly over her but she had also come to realize the pairs bond long ago. She wasn't a selfish monster anymore so she just smiled,

"Sure I'll help her. And you are right not to trust them. They'd do horrible at dress shopping."

"Thank you!" he hugged her a moment then led her back over to the group. He got Holly's attention after Hare gave her the money for her dress. "Holly, Granity says she'll help you pick your dress out if you like." Granity nodded showing she was willing to do so. Holly's eyes told them both she was relieved.

"Thank you, I appreciate it Granity."

"Your welcome." she smiled then began to walk, "come on then." Holly nodded and followed the pixie hybrid through the streets. Genki found Hare grinning evilly at him and he began to sweat.

"Well Genki if she is going to look nice then so are you. Come on we need to find you a nice outfit too." Genki sighed as the rabbit monster dragged him off. Tiger decided to follow to make sure Hare stayed on course. Golem, Suezo, and Mocchi were charged with getting the chapel booked and deciding on the meal they would have after the wedding. Though Hare had left very specific instructions on this to help the trio out.

* * *

><p>Granity couldn't say she disliked Holly's company; the quite girl never bothered her or anyone else for that matter. It was awkward for the pixie breed to help with clothing though. But she had good taste and knew what Genki might like. She talk with Holly learning that they had become engaged the day before and though Holly had told him she didn't need anything fancy Genki had insisted on her having a nice wedding. Granity figured he was being sweet to her because he loved her, that and she knew and unhappy wife made for an unhappy man in most cases. Granity helped Holly pick a modest yet stunning dress. She couldn't afford an actual wedding dress but this would look better in Granity's opinion. It was a lovely burgundy dress with silver accents just under the bust, on the sleeves, and bottom of the dress. The bottom of the dress was pleated which gave it a unique look, and it came down to her knees allowing Genki to see her legs. Granity had noticed Holly tended to favor reds but had insisted that one solid color wouldn't do. The dress wasn't too bad and Holly actually had some extra money, which she spent on a silver set of dress boots that would come up the middle of her calves. Once done the girls headed back to the inn where Granity hoped the boys were behaving.<p>

* * *

><p>Genki had a hard time keeping Hare from getting too carried away. After explaining for the fortieth time that Holly would probably get a modest dress, Hare finally got it. The trio deduced that a form of red would be on it somewhere, as Holly liked red tones. Genki ended up with a deep blue tunic with a burgundy vest, his pants were a simple black set along with some simple black boots. Hare made Genki get a comb for his hair and told him not to wear his hat before the wedding. Genki sighed in defeat but as he was hauled back to the inn. He liked the clothes, though they felt odd to him, he just hoped Holly would like them too.<p>

* * *

><p>Once they were back he found the girls were also back. Holly seemed as exhausted as he was though he doubted it was because of Granity. Granity seemed to be threatening to use her lightning on the shouting yellow eyestalk. The couple slipped off to their room to relax<p>

"So how was your shopping trip with Granity?"

"It went well, she has a good sense of taste for a monster who doesn't where clothing. She was quite most of the time, though she did help."

"You had it easier then me then… I had to go shopping with Hare and Tiger…."

"Why?"

"Hare insisted that I get something to wear as well. That if you were going to look nice then I should too. Makes sense I guess… but his arguing with Tiger I could have done without." she giggled just imagining the scenes they were causing.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea Hare would do that."

"I guess I should have saw it coming. Anyway I just hope he is done with his surprises…"

"I doubt he is. I know he will get us with something else."

"Dinner perhaps? Or something at the chapel?"

"Either could happen…" Holly pondered then moved to remove her vest and tunic. Genki smiled, he knew she was tired. They had the chapel booked for the next day so he knew they needed their rest. Genki removed his had and boots and joined her in bed after turning the lights out. While they slept Hare planned there after marriage feast and discussed giving them a honeymoon of sorts.

* * *

><p>Both the youths had pre-wedding jitters, which made them worry about everything. Genki double-checked that he had the rings and that he had everything he needed for his outfit, Holly did the same though she wasn't as worried about the rings as she was her dress. Genki managed to calm himself as they headed for the chapel. He held Holly's hand giving her reassurance that he too was nervous. Once in the chapel the pair went to their designated areas to change. Genki managed to get his messy hair under control to some degree but he would never get it to behave entirely. The clothes he had did look nice but he knew they would not compare to whatever dress Holly had decided on. The Minister nodded to him as he walked in, he heard Granity mutter something about stupid rabbits and could only smile. He knew Hare was annoying the pixie hybrid yet again. But he had a feeling Suezo would annoy her more later on as he had a thing for pixie types. The minister waited as Suezo nudged Holly to get her to walk out. She was embarrassed to be wearing a dress, and just hopped the rest of the monsters would behave. She doubted Granity would tolerate them cat calling but she knew they might try. Taking a deep breath she walked out and noticed she Had Genki's attention immediately. He found her stunning in the beautiful dress, it fit her perfectly and the accents under her bust made is seem like her chest was bigger then it was. Not that the other knew anything about that. Genki gave her a grin as she approached, Holly had to admit that Hare had done well considering. Genki looked very handsome in his new attire, she blushed as she made her way to his side. She heard him say,<p>

"You look absolutely gorgeous." her blushed worsened as she smiled to him,

"Thanks… you look very handsome." earning her a blush from him. The Minister smiled seeing the two exchange their shy but sincere compliments.

"Are you both ready?"

"Yes." they both replied, hoping nothing strange would happen behind them. Holly had noticed how the monsters had gawked at her as she walked over to Genki and the Minister.

"Alright, do you have the rings?"

"Yes." Genki reached into his vest pocket and pulled them out. The Minister took them and blessed them. He then looked back at the couple, his focus moving to Genki.

"Do you Genki Sakura take Holly as your wife? Do you vow to love her, protect her, cherish her, provide for her, and remain faithful till death do you part?"

"I do." Genki smiled to his lover as he spoke. Holly returned the smile and she turned her attention back to the Minister.

"Do you Holly Mercris take Genki as your husband? Do you vow to love him, cherish him, support him, and remain loyal to him till death do you part?"

"I do." Holly spoke more to Genki then the Minister. Genki smiled at her words, she could see the glow of joy in his eyes. The Minster handed Genki the ring for Holly. The Minster told Genki before he left the changing room what he was to say. He took Holly's left hand and began to put the ring on speaking to her as he did,

"With this ring I do wed you, I will keep the vow I have made close to my heart and remain yours always. I will cherish you as my wife and provide for you in everyway so that nothing is lacking. This ring is proof of my love for you and my vow." Holly nodded her acknowledgement then took the ring offered to her. She took hold of Genki's left hand and put the ring on his finger making her return vow.

"With this ring I do wed you, I will keep the vow I have made to you and keep it dear to my heart. I will remain loyal and faithful to you; I will support and cherish you as my husband. I will always look to be a voice of reason and submit to your decisions so that nothing comes between us. This ring is proof of my vow and of my love for you." Genki nodded then smiled, the Minister then spoke again.

"With these vows completed I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." Genki grinned to her, Holly smiled and the pair shared a simple kiss. The monsters who had been silent this whole time, mostly thanks to Granity, now let lose this joy for the pair. Genki held Holly's hand and he smiled to his friends. The pair eventually retrieved their regular clothes but remained in their wedding clothes for now. Genki enjoyed the sight of Holly in her dress; he could barely take his eyes off her. Hare led them back to the hotel where a feast waited for them; the pair could only gawk at it as Hare explained what he had done. Eventually they sat down to eat though they were forced to dance as well. Later on Hare told them their wedding gift would be a nice honeymoon. Holly had looked totally shocked by this but Genki seemed less surprised as he had suspected hare to pull something of the sort. The rabbit was perverted and he knew Hare wanted to see them be lovers again. The pair agreed to his terms and got their stuff and headed to the small cabin Hare had somehow mysteriously rented for them. Where the money came from for the feast or the cabin neither youth knew. But then the rabbit like monster seemed to have his ways of getting things when he needed them.

* * *

><p>Holly looked around the small cabin as Genki locked the door for the night. They had a full four days to enjoy each other's company. Holly found everything they would need for meals in the cabin and could only shake her head.<p>

"How does he pull these things off?"

"I'm not sure… he's mysterious that way. But in some cases we may not want to know." Genki merely smiled to his wife, Holly put her stuff away and Genki followed suit. Later that night the pair cuddled next to the fire enjoying this time alone.

"Hey Genki…"

"Yes?"

"Are you hoping to consummate our marriage tonight?"

"I wasn't really thinking about it, why?"

"Well I'd like to spent tonight relaxing. It's been a long day and I'm exhausted…"

"That's fine. We have plenty of time to do that later. I agree it has been a long day." she smiled the leaned forward to kiss her husband. Genki returned the gentle kiss then pulled her close to hold her. After a bit the pair retired to bed both completely exhausted thanks to the monsters and their plans. The next night though the pair indeed consummated their marriage, enjoying there time together fully. They explored each other's likes and dislikes more, and learned more about each other. Genki show Holly just how willing he was to please her and even surprised her with just how far he would go to make sure she felt fulfilled by their love making. Though they knew their time alone would end soon they intended to use what they had to bond more then they had previously and know everything they could about each other. On their last night alone, after the lovers had made love once again they lay together resting form their ministrations. Holly had kept something from him that she had discovered a few days earlier, it had made her very nervous but she wasn't sure how to bring the subject up. Finally she sighed in frustration, Genki heard her and looked at her with concern.

"Is something wrong?"

"No… I just have something I want to talk with you about but I'm not sure how to word it."

"Take your time." his voice soft and gentle. He seemed a lot more gentle and loving lately. She finally just gave up on wording it and came out with it.

"Genki… remember how we thought your being new to the whole thing would make it less likely that I was pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Well… we weren't entirely correct on that." his eyes widened in surprise,

"Does that mean you are…?" she nodded, looking somewhat timid now. "Are you alright with it?"

"I don't have a choice in the matter. I knew it was a possibility." he nodded his eye softening when he saw the fear that passed through hers.

"Holly, I know this may sound weird since I'm so young, but I'm happy you are pregnant." she looked at him with a questioning glance. She seemed both relieved and confused.

"I thought you'd be scared…"

"I am… I'm not sure if I will be a good father or not… but I know that I will do my best to be. I want to share this with you. Even if it hadn't been now I had wanted to have a kid eventually."

"Yes but the timing sucks…." he had never heard her use that word before but he just laughed making her give him a confused glance.

"I never thought you'd say 'it sucks' but I agree it could have been better. But I will still be there for you no matter what. I know it won't be easy for either of us." she nodded; she understood that her wording was somewhat out of character. _* Perhaps I am picking up traits from him?_ * She smiled and stated simply,

"Thank you!" he kissed her softly and moved his left hand to her womb. Holly knew they would be closer then ever from now on, and no matter what might lie ahead she would have him to help her through it. * _Though morning sickness with definitely suck._ * She thought as she let herself drift off to sleep. Tomorrow they would return to their travels and hopefully they would finish before this child was born.

* * *

><p><em>AAN: yep a 13.5 page sequel… my goodness this was hard to finish in two days. Anyway hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 20 of OCTT should be up soon.<em>


End file.
